Injury
by xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: Craig isn't feeling so well until he sees a very pretty blonde sitting next to his hospital bed. Translated from 受伤 by ludendorff from AO3.


Craig's eyes slowly fluttered open, his head spinning. Everything smells sterile, covered in disinfectant as he stretched his neck to observe his surroundings, noted that the room was white and simple. Noticing that he's laying on a hospital bed, Craig found a thick bandage over the tibia of the left foot, looking pretty serious, but he can't remember at all how he got hurt.

A pleasant voice with a slightly high tone from his right side caught his attention, "Thank god you're finally awake! You-you worried me to death! How do you feel? Do you want water? The doctor said you might be a little confused after you've been drugged. The nurse is going to be here very soon. Just let me know if you need anything, ok?" The blonde haired beauty stared at him with worry.

"Hey, beautiful."

The other looked around in dismay and confusion. "Are you...talking to me?"

"Of course. I don't see anyone else here." Craig chuckled, finding his nervousness adorable.

"Oh...uh...no one ever called me that before." The other responded awkwardly.

"Really? They must be blind." Craig said disapprovingly. He naturally began flirting, "What's your name? You look really familiar, but to be honest I'll never forget such a good looking person."

The blonde beauty widened his eyes, but then looked at Craig with a half smile. "Tweek. My name is Tweek."

"Tweek, would you like to go on a date with me? I meant after my leg has healed. Of course, if you don't mind what I am like right now, we can have dinner or something." Craig said, pointing at his leg.

Now Tweek looks like he's trying hard not to laugh.

"I don't know...My husband might not be very happy about that." Craig noticed the ring on Tweek's ring finger as the blonde slightly lifted his left hand.

"Oh." Craig was a little disappointed but quickly composed himself. "Do you mind having an affair with me?"

Tweek froze before bursting into laughter.

Craig was not very satisfied with the reaction. "I'm serious!"

"I'm sorry...it's just…" Tweek giggled and straightened himself, acting serious. "I must be faithful to my husband."

"I see…" Craig's mood immediately deteriorated. "What's your husband like?" He asked unpleasantly.

"Well...he's very tall, really handsome, super confident, and is very good-hearted, even though he will never admit it." Tweek said, a soft smile spreading across his face while looking at Craig. His eyes were gentle as if remembering the best thing in the world that happened in his life.

Craig realized that the smile was not for him and was extremely jealous of the lucky man that he never met.

Perhaps it was the change of expression on Craig's face, Tweek immediately asked with concern, "Is something wrong?"

Oh, he's such an angel.

"No." Craig sighed. "I don't think I have a chance."

"You gave up already? I thought you were just joking." Tweek arched a brow with a teasing smile.

"No way!" Craig's face looked stern. "Right when I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the only one for me. Give me some time. I'll prove to you that I'm ten times better than your husband." But then he sighed. "But you're not going to to agree...I can tell you really love him."

"Yeah." Tweek laid his cheek on his palm, sitting by the bed like he's observing something interesting. God, he's so beautiful when he smiles.

Wanting to get rid of his bad mood, Craig tried to change the topic. "So...where's your husband?"

"He got injured after trying to save a kitten."

"What an idiot." Craig commented relentlessly.

"I know...He's such an idiot." Tweek said impotently. "But I guess I like how silly he is."

"Hm."

Tweek might have noticed how Craig is still upset and said, "Hey. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Divorce your husband?" Craig shrugged. "I'm kidding. Just stay by my side and I'll be fine."

"Really? Do you say this to every person who visits you?" Tweek laughed.

"You hurt me." Craig palmed his chest dramatically, acting as if his heart is in pain.

"I'm sorry…" Tweek looked guilty.

But Craig doesn't want to upset Tweek, so he comforted the blonde, saying, "This isn't your fault...It's just...I hope you know that if your husband ever hurts you, there's always someone waiting for you."

"Thank you. It's really important to me." Tweek spoke honestly.

Craig then yawned.

"You have to rest." Tweek looked at the time and tucked Craig in, covering him with the blanket so he won't get cold.

"May I please have a kiss?" Craig pleaded.

"As long as you want one." Tweek pressed a loving kiss on the corner of Craig's lips.

This can't feel any more right. Tweek's lips are warm and Craig wants to keep this warmth forever. His vision was once again blurry as a wave of fatigue washed over him.

Craig woke up in his own bed in his own room. He remembers completely what he did in the hospital in the afternoon and let out a painful groan.

Tweek was immediately awakened by the sound. He struggled to get up to the man beside him and asked sleepily, "What-what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"My god, I can't believe I tried to make you leave me to be with me." Craig said with frustration.

Tweek tried not to laugh. "But it's kind of cute, very touching really."

"But...how could I have never called you 'beautiful'?"

"Don't be so impudent." Tweek rolled his eyes.

"Do you like how I call you that?" Craig teased.

"No! Nng...It's honestly kind of embarrassing…"

"I thought you like it when I call you sweet nicknames, honey."

"I just don't want to hurt your self-esteem."

"Stop acting. Or how about I call you little pumpkin or sweetie-pie from now on?" Craig said, purposely using the nicknames Mrs. Tweak calls her son.

"Shush!" Tweek retorted. "I'm not ten anymore!"

"I think it fits you just fine."

"Just shut up." Tweek playfully smacked Craig's arm, then laid on his shoulder. "But for real though, don't scare me like that anymore! I was so worried when I got the news!"

"It's the idiotic driver's fault. I should sue his pants off." Craig scoffed and then kissed Tweek's forehead as if stamping a stamp. "Don't worry. I won't die that easily."

"Idiot! You're lucky you only injured your leg!"

"I get a month's paid leave, it's not all that bad."

Tweek narrowed his eyes, glaring at his husband, causing Craig immediately deviate the focus. "At least the cat's safe and sound."

"A blessing in disguise." Tweek sighed. "How am I supposed to have an 'affair' if anything happened to you?" He said playfully, emphasizing the word using quotation marks with his hands.

"Don't make fun of me! You have to swear to not tell anyone."

"Too late."

"Please don't let it be Tricia!" Craig cried loudly, not wanting to spend the rest of his life in the derision of his unconscionable sister.

Tweek shrugged. "This should be a lesson for you." He said, ignoring Craig and going to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys! This is not exactly MY South Park fanfic for it is translated from a cute story I found on Archive Of Our Own.

The original is in Chinese and it's just SOOOOO CUTE that I HAD to translate it and share it with those who don't read Chinese. I didn't change a single thing and translated this fic with the best of my abilities!

I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review if you did, the original author would LOVE to see it. Thanks!


End file.
